Eternity
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: One day, Jill finds herself staring down at her own body, only to find out she's actually dead. However, she has a son and husband to think about, and refuses to leave their side.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope.**

**A/N: The ( Next ) cut the segments up because the stars aren't working!**

**Eternity**

Jill looked down at her own body sleeping snuggly in bed, wondering how on earth it was possible that she could do that. She should be waking up by now to prepare to start her day on the ranch. The sun would be rising soon, and that was her cue to go outside after she finished preparing breakfast for her husband and son.

It had been her routine for many years, make breakfast for her small family, work majority of the day, spend time with her husband - and son when he wasn't out doing who knows what - and prepare them dinner (sometimes the family would go over to relatives to eat, or even go out, but it was usually her doing the cooking because she didn't trust the other two to do it).

However, it seems this day would change her basic routine.

Marlin woke up a few hours later in the day, and Jill watch him, because that was really the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment, and took in his features. The once young man wasn't as young anymore, what with his graying hair and winkled face, but to her he was still the same handsome grouchy man she had first met when she moved here all those years ago.

Her husband stretched, slowly waking up from his goodnights sleep, and was surprised when he finally noticed his wife still in bed. He shook her, trying to wake her up, but even that hadn't aroused her from her apparent slumber. That when the rancher saw Marlin's face darken, shaking her form even more roughly. When that didn't work, he got out of bed climbing over her still form, and called for their son who still slept in the next room, still trying to awaken is sleeping wife.

The young black-haired man groggily answered his father's call by coming out of his room. "_Call a doctor_!" Marlin yelled, wondering why the former-brunette _wouldn't wake up_.

That woke up their son, and without even asking what was wrong with his mother, he stormed out of the house to the town's doctor.

Jill could only watch in horror, not even allowing the thought that she might never wake up again cross her mind. Still, even when she tried to wake her damn body up, it wouldn't respond. All she could do was stand there and watch her shaken husband call out her name over and over, still shaking her.

"Jill, _wake up_! _You've got to wake up_!" No response. "_Please! Honey, wake up_!"

"You don't think I'm trying to Marlin?" She yelled back, starting to panic. Of course, he didn't hear her.

After a few minutes passed, their son came running back into the house, heading straight to his parents. "Dad, the doctor will be here soon! What's wrong with mom?" The young man looked at his still mother, denying the impossible that she might never wake up again.

Marlin shook his head. "I don't know, but she's not waking up!"

At that, the old doctor came trekking in as fast as he could, telling the two to get out of his way so he could he what was wrong. The two had been forced to enter the kitchen, both were silent while the doctor checked Jill. Jill herself was tempted to go with them, but she remained standing where she was, preparing for the news hat she new was going to come.

She watched as the doctor stood up, shaking his head. He called her family in the room, giving them the news they never wanted to hear - at least not anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, but Jill…won't be waking up anymore." The doctor looked at the two, "She died in her sleep last night. From the looks of it, she overworked herself."

**( Next )**

A few days after the ordeal when Jill finally came to terms with the fact the she _worked herself to death_ and _abandoned her family_. No, she wouldn't leave them quite yet, especially not her husband.

The two remaining members of her family were now seated at a small church, all of her friends and extended family gathered around, crying or remaining silent as the priest gave a sermon about who knows what.

Jill wasn't really paying attention, even if it was her own funeral with her body laying in the open casket in the middle of the room dressed up in some dress, and everyone else wearing black with somber expressions on their faces. It reminded her oddly of Nina's funeral, and she wondered if the old woman had been watching them at her funeral too.

Jill was standing off to the corner, a little ways from her carcass, staring at her husband and son. All she could think of was finding some way of apologizing to them. _I'm sorry…_

Jill faced the green-haired goddess who cornered Jill a week after she died. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

The usually happy woman frowned. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Not until I think it's okay to leave my husband. If it never comes to that, then I will remain here until…"

The Goddess nodded. "I understand, I'll keep you safe until that time comes after all you've done for me." She smiled, and said she'd see Jill again in the future.

With that, the dead rancher went back to where her mourning son and husband waited.

**( Next )**

Months went by, and Marlin's sadness had yet to lift. He missed her, and he always would.

His son was starting to fair better. He would always miss his mom, but she would have told him to get a move on to getting married and having kids - he thinks she did tell him that, somehow, and was also thinking he got threatened by her spirit if he didn't do what he was told…

Jill smiled. Her message got through to her child. He would be fine after awhile, but her husband didn't seem to be getting better.

When her son had left the house to work on the field - he said he'd be taking over the 'family business' - Marlin decided to visit his wife's grave. Unknowingly to him, his wife followed.

Marlin held a bouquet of flowers in his one hand, placing it on her head stone that was located in the forest near the goddess lake - a place she came to often - and sat on the grass.

"You know, I think I was suppose to go first."

Jill just gave him a look.

He sighed a long sigh."Jill…"

The rancher stood nearer to him. She heard him mumble. "If you're going to talk to me, you should speak up."

He continued to mumble though, not hearing her like her son had. _Why was he able to hear me? Then again, he's also able to see the Goddess and her little minions like I am when no one else was able to (even if he won't admit it). Guess he got that from my side of the family._

She leaned in closer to hear what he was supposed to be telling her, "You shouldn't be dead…I miss you."

Marlin covered his face with one of his hands, the usually composed man felt like he was going to start crying again. Jill just smiled, hugging him. "And I miss you two, and I promise you that I will always be by your side, even if you don't know it."

**( Next )**

Years went by, and still Jill remained at her husbands side as she promised. He himself seemed to be more at peace after that day, and while he was still sad, he was happier than he had been previously. He felt that he wasn't alone, and probably never would be, _all thanks to his wife._

Jill, while at her husbands side, was able to witness her son fully take over the farm. She also got to witness him courting a bride, and having herself a few grandchildren. One of her little grandchildren was named after her, and oddly the little girl looked like her, with the same brown hair and face.

Marlin was able to experience being a grandfather, something he didn't think was possible when he was younger. When he wasn't at his wife's grave, he was playing with his grandchildren, tell them stories of their somewhat crazy grandma.

His son would sometimes also pitch in stories of his mother, how she would threaten them if they didn't do what they were told, or how she was a great cook and always made sure they ate.

Sometimes, when the entire family was around the living room spending time together, he thought that he could see his mom, laughing along with them. He didn't tell anyone this, but was happy that she was watching over his father. He also seemed to notice his children looking strangely at their grandfather's side every now and then, but they too said nothing. He figured they'd guess it was their grandma staying by their grandpa's side.

_Thanks mom. _He would think, and continue to listen to his father's stories.

**( Next )**

Many more years went by, her grandchildren growing up, and her once young son too had started to show signs of getting older (even if he was a long ways away from being where she was at), and her husband was now an old man, it seemed like one of these days he would be joining her.

She made sure she would be the first he saw when he came to the after life.

That day did come, and when the perplexed man wondered what just happen, he saw his wife. Not a middle aged woman like she had been when she died, but much younger looking - like the day they first met.

"Marlin." She smiled at him. _I missed that smile…_

"Jill." He understood. The day had come when his life with the living was over, but that meant he could start a new one with the love of his life in the world of the deceased. This time, though, he wouldn't have to worry about her dying. He had her for eternity.

"Time to go, then?" He could tell her many things when they crossed over, but for now he just wanted to spend it in happy silence with his wife. The two said nothing as they held hands, the green-haired goddess finally returning to Jill to show her the way over.

**E N D**


End file.
